BIG TIME RUSH - American Dreams
by treehatsrock
Summary: one shot - Angel Cole is stuck in a rut with her long term boyfriend Logan. Logan isnt just any normal boy though, he is in the band BIG TIME RUSH, and Angel is noticing how much Logan is changing. Can her relationship survive or will another band member catch her eye with promises of love and romance that Logan simply cant or wont offer. bad language and sexually explicit


_**hi, this is just a one shot ive done for one of my followers on twitter. hope you like it xoxox treehatsrock**_

* * *

"Logan can we go home yet?" I asked as I sat in a chair at a boring party that my boyfriend and his band had been invited to, I was on my 4th Bacardi breezer.

"no babe, I'm having fun" he replied looking at me with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, he was having fun eyeing up the other girls and rubbing asses. Did he really think I didn't notice him do it.

I had been dating Logan for years, since before he was famous. I had lost my virginity to him. He was insanely attractive and I really did love him, but he wasn't the same Logan I had met all those years ago.

For starters he would fuck anything that moved behind my back. It hurt me so bad but what could I do? he would finish my ass if I moaned.

It was late, i was tired and had to go to work early in the morning. So I walked up to Logan who was talking in a blonde girls ear.

"logues please, you said we could leave early. I've got work in 5 hours, I do need some sleep." I said softly, taking him by the hand away from the girl.

"Angel for fucks sake. You always do this!" He moaned.

"what?!" I snapped.

"piss me off with your constant fucking moaning... This is part of my job! I need to be seen out at these things" he said harshly.

"part of your job? You mean trying to get your dick inside Blondie over there is part of your fucking job!" I shouted pointing at the blonde bitch that was still giving my boyfriend the eye.

"don't twist shit Angel, least she wants to have a good time, when did you get so fucking boring?" He shouted.

"Logan! For Christs sake, you said we wouldn't be late... You promised me" I said now starting to feel emotional.

"yeah well I lied to shut your moaning up!" He snapped back.

"I don't know what I see in you anymore Logan... Do you even love me still?" I cried out.

"stop crying, your making me look silly, yes I still love you, course I do, but I cant just drop stuff for you all the time" he said.

"drop stuff? I just want to go home Logan that's all" I said wiping my eyes noticing that James was looking at me make a spectacle of myself.

"well I'll phone you a cab babe and I will be home after, then everyone is happy" he said with a smile.

"fuck it, I will phone my own cab... Your a dick Logan. Have fun with your blonde!" I called as I stormed off in tears.

He was such an arrogant sod. I had hoped he would run after me but no such luck. I expect I wouldn't see him until the very early hours smelling of someones perfume.

I sat on the step outside the party venue, the fresh air making the few drinks I had consumed make my head feel fuzzy.

I pulled my cell out and phoned for a cab, I was told I may have a wait... Great!

"Angel you okay?" I heard a soft voice, which still made me jump from behind me

"James! Shit you made me jump out my skin... Yeah I'm fine just Logan being a slut again... Why does he do it to me?" I said feeling more tears fall down my face.

James sat down on the step next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
"I don't know why he does it... He is a dumb ass... Really fucking stupid!" he said staring out at the road ahead.

I knew James well, he was the nice one in the band, this wasn't the first time he had found me crying over Logan. New years eve I spent crying on james' shoulder as the clock struck midnight and Logan was kissing some red head fucked out if his face on vodka.

I wiped fresh tears away from my face.

"Angel are you going home?" He asked

"yeah" I sniffed "just waiting for my cab to arrive"

"well I can give you a lift if you want. The party is a bit dull now" he said with a small smile.

"that would be great... You sure you don't mind?" I asked

"not at all" he said with his beautiful American smile.

"how come its dull now" I then asked a bit confused.

"because your not there" he simply replied.

I gave out a little laugh "your so lovely James"

"I try... You need some one to be lovely to you, I don't think Logan can manage it" he said looking me in the eye.

"how have you not got a girlfriend James! Honestly your adorable... And let's face it not ugly" I said looking back at him.

"I've just not had a chance to get the right girl that's all" he replied breaking eye contact and looking back out to the road.

"well what is your definition of the right girl" I asked.

James was silent for a bit, he looked at his feet, then looked back at me "you" he simply replied in his beautiful soft voice.

I think my mouth must of fell slightly open, or I had a look of horror on my face but James looked away again.

"sorry, I shouldn't of said that" he said

I honestly couldn't think of words to say to him, I looked at his face as he eyed up the road in front of him again.

He really was so handsome, his brown eyes, his gorgeous lips, his perfect shaped eyebrows.

I thought then that James must of secretly liked me for sometime. As I remembered different things, chats, looks, the fact he always appeared when Logan and I had fallen out.

James was always there for me to pick the pieces of my broken heart up off the floor.  
"James its okay... Don't say sorry" I said giving his hand a friendly reassuring squeeze.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, I should of kept my mouth shut" he protested.

"your not going to lose me" I said as he turned to look at me, I'm not sure if its because my face was so close to his or the fact he was so kind and loving towards me, but i went in for a kiss.

James hesitantly welcomed it, his breath cool on my face, his tongue warm in my mouth as I caressed his with my own.

This was the first time in 5 years I had kissed another man like this apart from Logan.

As james' lips parted mine a "wow" whispered out of his mouth.

I smiled at him, "You really are lovely james" I said softly back.

"just not lovely enough to leave Logan for though?" He asked his eyebrows high in hope.

The taxi I had called pulled up just in front of us "Angel Cole?" The taxi driver yelled out the window.

I looked at james, his eyes showed me things that I hadn't seen in Logans for a long long time.

I shrugged at the taxi driver "sorry, not me" I replied to him.

"you are very lovely" I said to james' then took him by the hand again and he led me off towards his car.

"Angel did you wa-..." I cut him off with another kiss now we were safely hidden away in his truck.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, james knew I wanted him now, he wasn't being shy. I felt his hand slide up my dress, he rubbed my thigh. It felt electric.

Our kissing became more erratic, his tongue in my mouth slowly touching mine. I was so turned on.

I couldn't help notice james' erection poking out if his suit pants he had on as I pulled away from his kisses.

"can we go back to yours?" I asked him,

"you sure you want to because I can't promise I can contain my self after I get you in my front door" he said with a cheeky grin.

"absolutely sure... I want this james... I want you" I replied.

I kissed james' along the neck as he drove the short distance from the party to his LA house.

It was beautiful, huge and had amazing views of Los Angeles.

"do you want a drink or anything?" He asked once we were inside his home.

I shook my head "I just want you" I whispered.

James gave me his amazing American smile again, he took my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom.

The bed was huge, silk sheets on it, a very neat and tidy room. I was impressed.

I looked at James "you first then" I said tugging at his shirt.

He chuckled at me and undressed his top half as I undid the zip to my dress.

James' body was incredible, his chest was amazing, his abs were out if this world. I ran my fingers down them then unbuttoned his trousers.

I kissed along his chest, little groans of pleasure escaped from james' mouth. I looked up and saw him biting his lip in anticipation.

God he is good looking.

As his trousers came down I released his erection from his pants, he was very pleasing to the eye.

I licked along it, teasing him with my tongue.

Licking his length then slowly running my fingers over his testicles. Another moan of pleasure fell out of james' mouth.

I looked up at him, he was looking straight back at me, his eyes glinting.

"Angel, let's get this dress off" he whispered.

I slipped the dress off from my shoulders and it fell to the floor, I shimmied my underwear down and unhooked my bra. James' face was a picture, he very much seemed to enjoy the sights if my nakedness.

He led me to his bed and lay me down, he slowly crawled on top of me, he kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His kisses trailed off lower down my body, he ran his fingers along one of my breasts, then sucked on my nipple.

My own moan of delight then fell out of my mouth, just looking at James work his magic on my body was almost too much for me to handle.

I ran my hands along his back, he felt so strong, so safe, so fucking sexy.

I pulled James back up to head height with me and we kissed slowly for several minutes. I enjoyed the feeling of his hardness pressed against me.

Logan was great in bed! Don't get me wrong but the fact this was naughty and the fact James seemed so in to me really made it a whole new ball game.

I thought maybe I could actually leave Logan for James. My thoughts then left Logan almost as quickly as they had arrived as James then left my lips and started scattering his kisses all over my body, gradually getting lower and lower.

I groaned again as I felt his tongue touch my clit. Slowly caressing it, making my insides throb for him, wanting more from him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and tugged on the ends every time I felt he was bringing me too close to the edge of climax.

I then felt a finger enter me, by this time it was too late and I felt the orgasm that James had inflicted on me just fall from my body.  
my screams of ecstasy filled the room.

My body could no longer handle his touch so intimately so I took it apon my self to please him again.

His dick really was the most attractive one I had ever seen, it felt nice in my mouth, I felt his hand on my head brushing away my long brown hair so he could watch me pleasure him.

I could feel him harden as he too struggled to hold in his ejaculation.

"Angel?" I heard him say.

"yeah?"

"I don't wanna cum like that, I want to make love to you" he said.

I looked in to his gorgeous brown eyes, so kind, so loving.

"okay" I whispered, again filled with emotion as I don't think Logan had ever said anything as romantic as he wanted to make love to me before. He was more the "babe I'm horny, let's fuck" kind of guy.

I liked the romance that James was offering, I liked James.

I lay back down on the bed, again feeling like my heart was going to explode from my chest,

The weight of James on me just added to my pleasure. He was a complete stud! Oh my God! so attractive.

James kissed me again, I then felt him enter me, it almost took me by surprise. He felt big inside me. His rhythm against my body sending me to new heights.

I ran my fingers over his muscly shoulders, then wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly made love to me.

He felt so deep, as he got carried away and it bacame harder to control himself his pace quickened. What started off as beautiful and romantic, now became a hard core fucking session.

I loved it, once again I could feel James get harder in between my legs as he came close to his climax.

Before he did though he sent my body to the realms of seventh heaven once again, I screamed his name out this time, and dug my fingernails in to his back, James felt deliciously hot and sweaty. He let out his sounds of pleasure as he came then rested his head on my forehead.

"I love you Angel" he said as he caught his breath.

"I love you too" I replied. I honestly felt I did.

I spent the night cuddled up in james' arms.

My sleep felt like a long and restful one,

"Angel... Angel" I heard a voice waking me up.

I opened my eyes, it was daylight.  
"baby your going to be late for work, I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to sort myself out I promise... I love you baby girl" Logan said as he sat on the edge of our bed in our room.

I looked at him and nodded, realising my entire night with James had been a dream.

"you got so drunk last night Angel, we had to go home early anyway, you couldn't even stand up" Logan laughed.

"I don't remember a thing" I admitted, I really didn't apart from sitting in a chair drinking Bacardi breezers.

Logan kissed me on the forehead "you okay? You look peaky" he said.

"I'm fine logues." I replied with a smile.

"I love you. And I promise I'm a new man from now on, one day you will get sick of how I treat you and run off with someone else" he joked

I took his hand and laughed. Glad it had been a dream but now I was stuck with the biggest crush on James!

The end.


End file.
